In Love and War
by Synessa
Summary: ROMY: Is it a cruel fate that the King of Hearts and the Prince of thieves would want the 1 heart he can’t touch or can he? Can he pull off the greatest scam of his life to get the only girl who doesn’t want anything to do with him?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Marvel or the X men yadda yadda yadda! You get the picture!

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

It had been four months after the fall of Apocalypse and the prevention of the total destruction of the world. However, much to Remy's pleasure opportunity falls into strait his lap because of this ordeal. It fell into his lap just like many women he has encountered… well accept one he notes with a smile. This time the means to have that girl fell into his lap unfortunately he need the girl to get the item. It wasn't going to be easy but he loves a challenge which would explain the appeal he felt for this girl. He has been in much trickier situations, yet the pay off has never been like this. His mind went over all the plans for the next few months as he drove down the highway in his brand new, illegally acquired motorcycle. Despite the chill in the wind and the changing leaves he was wearing only a tank top and a helmet on the upper half of his muscular body. A car of teenage girls drove by giggling and smiling seductively in his direction to which he smiled and winked. One the girls gasped startled by his hypnotic black on ruby colored eyes. He grabbed the throttle hard as the light turned green making the tires squeal in protest. The girls sigh in disappointment watching the daredevil gaining distance between them.

On the opposite side of New York at the exact destination the stolen motorcycle was headed teenagers and adults alike were playing in the yard and enjoying the multi-colored foliage. One teenager, (19 to be exact) was leaning against a large oak tree reading her copy of pride and prejudice. She yawns and slides her book mark, a queen of hearts between the pages and shuts it with a snap.

_She wonders why she reads it so often when the book is very unrealistic to real life…No not to real life just mine._She reminds herself.

"Everyone ends up with a happy ending…an ending with love and marital bliss" She scoffs at the idea then she remembers the newlyweds enjoying that very thing on the fountain right now. The redhead and her "husband" (wearing sunglass as usual) were staring into each other eyes not talk just smiling. She looks away from before her stomach can churn at the love birds.

"ROGUE!" Her friend Kitty's voice forced her out of her thoughts. Kitty's petite figure was sprinting toward her not even bothering to maneuver around the other kids. Instead she just ran right thru them making many of them shout out warnings or just look up curiously "Rogue…" Finally reaching her and need to catch her breath before she was able to continue. "Rogue guess what!?""Someone put Jello in the pool again?" Rogue wondered how many property damages that would be this month. She was sure it must be another prank between the boys and girls dorms. Boom Boom (Tabitha) pretty much started an inter-mansion war.

"Nnnoooooo…, well actually I am not sure but guess what else?!"

"Ah don't know Kitty. What?" Rogue wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"I heard the professor talking with Mr. Logan and they were arguing about someone who wants to be admitted to the institute. Anyways Mr. Logan was pretty mad about him coming in fact he said 'If he even showed up here he'd cut him into pieces."

"…So Logan threatens to dice people daily." Rogue replied dryly but inside her interested had peaked a bit.

Kitty looked a little annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm but she continued. "Let me finish, the reason I told you is because the last thing I heard before Storm send me away Mr. Logan was asking the professor if he thought about what kind of impact it would have on 'the kid.' HE CALLS YOU KID! Whoever is coming has something to do you!" Kitty was pretty much jumping up and down by now in anticipation.

Rogue was now curious although she had no idea who they could be talking about. "And you missed the name of the mystery person?"

"Well ya, but the professor said _he'd_ probably be here by _tonight_!!"

Rogue and Kitty sat in the parlor at 10:00 both eyes nervously glancing between the door and the clock.

Kitty was bouncing up and down and couch, while Piotr tried to engage her in conversation but Kitty was too distracted to be distracted even for a guy.

Rogue was nervous she couldn't imagine what kind of tie this new tenant might have to her. She could feel the sweat on her forehead as she idly played with her gloves. She tried to take her mind off whoever was going to come through that door by watching the others around her.

Most were on the couch watching a sitcom. On the couch Boom Boom quietly slipped a small explosive in the popcorn bowl then passed it to Bobby (Iceman) and Kurt (Nightcrawler.) The bowl exploded sending kernels in all directions. Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke and was now up on chandler wobbling dangerously. Bobby was not as lucky and now covered in butter and had a burn mark on his jeans. He was jumping up and down in anger.

Suddenly Xavier voice reverberated off the walls of every room in mansion. "We have a new occupant who will be arriving any minute. We ask you all to accept him and welcome him as you would like to be if the situation were to be reversed."

A flood of mutants ran, flew, and "poofed" to the front door of the academy to see the new comer. Kitty pulled on Rogue's arm and they were swept up in the flood.

Despite the large amount of mutants in the room the silence was piercing.

The large wood door slowly opened as the former enemy of the x-men confidently strode in. "This is a grand reception… fit for a king." A smirk appeared on his face grew more pronounced as he gauged the reactions. Responses varied from gasps and open mouth stares to giggles from several girls. Rogue's reaction fit in the category with gasping but hers was more like choking since she couldn't breathe properly. Before she had a chance to catch her breath Kurt, her brother was standing in front of her protectively. He hadn't forgotten this was the same man who had kidnapped her the last time they'd seen him.

Piotr went to greet his former teammate with a handshake and Tabby introduced herself flirtatiously. Gambit leaned down and kissed her hand in response to which more giggling girls erupted, however when he leaned back up Rogue's eyes connected with his. "'Scuse me, Tabby" He kept his eyes focused refusing to let her break eye contact as he walked toward her intently through the crowd.

Rogue was saved when Kurt stepped into Gambit's path blocking his sister from view. With that Rogue was able to regain her composer. Folding her arms and glaring through her brothers back into Gambit. If looks could kill it would have gone though her brother and killed him but Rogue was not that lucky. Everyone stared in confusion. Gambit smiled at Nightcrawler "Well at least I know I didn't lie when I said you'd always have someone looking at for you Cherie."

"You have no idea Bub" drawled Logan menacingly from the top of the stairs. "The professor would like to speak to you Cajun… about you staying here. If it was up to me you'd be staying in the local cemetery."

The first thing Rogue did when she got back up to her room. She roughly grabbed Pride & Prejudice from her bed ripped out the Queen of Hearts and tossed it in the garbage.

Rogue did a good job avoiding Gambit. Staying in her room and having Kitty bring up her meals but she couldn't avoid him when he was already inside her head. Maybe she was getting paranoid but she felt like he was watching her even in her room. Once she even woke from a dream and thought she saw the slight glow of red eyes through the window.

Kitty and Kurt tried to coax her out of her solitude once or twice. Honestly she didn't know what the big deal was it is not like she doesn't spend a lot of her time alone anyway.

Thursday night there was a hesitant knock at the bedroom door "Come in." Rogue called expecting Kurt.

Instead Kitty walked in. Rogue was confused. "This is your room too Kitty you don't need to knock." She usually didn't knock; in fact normally she'd just walk straight through the door, literally.

Kitty looked worried. "Yeah I know…"

Rogue read the look immediately "What is wrong Kit?"

"Don't flip out ok?"

"KITTY, WHAT IS WRONG?" Rogue reminded herself to keep her temper in check after all it wasn't Kitty's fault Remy decided to haunt her.

"FINE! Just don't shoot the messenger, Ok? We have a danger room session tomorrow morning and we are training with Kurt, Piotr…and Remy, I mean Gambit." She add the last part on quickly.

"Since when are you good friends with '_Remy_?'" Rogue couldn't help herself she lost it.

"SINCE you refused to come down and of course Jean is busy with Scott so I got really bored! Piotr was really sweet enough to keep me company and you know he is friends with Gambit. It just sort of happened." She turned to her mirror before continuing. "He has been asking about you, he seems truly concerned maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Once a thief always a thief" Rogue mumbles as she pulls open the window to get some fresh air.

Rogue sighed climbing into the elevator to the basement. The door started to close shut as a gloved hand caught it and it opened it back up.

His eyes glittered and his smile lifted half his face into a crooked smile. "'Morning Cherie. Did you sleep well?"

Rogue could not believe her bad luck! "Ah'm still in a nightmare so nah not really."

His grin widened. She loathed him, it was like any reaction she had to him he enjoyed. The bigger the better.

"If you're having nightmares you can share my bed till they go away."

Rogue turned around letting her shock turn to anger and boil over. She swung the back of her hand toward his face.

He dodged it and caught her hand on the other side of his head. "Now, now this is not the way a young lady should behave." He leaned down and kissed her hand but his eyes never left her face. She tried to pull away but he held on tight.

"You're not exactly a gentleman yourself, Swamp Rat!"

He reached behind her and hit the emergency stop button.

"Just what do you _think your doing_?" she was outraged

"Just giving us a little more time to become reacquainted, Cher." She reached for the go button with the hand he didn't have a hold on but he snapped her back trapping her between his muscular arms and the back wall.

"Ah swear…" she began but lost her train of thought as he leaned in closer.

"Let me guess 'If ah don't let you go you will kill me'?" He tried his best to mimic her accent. His face was so close and his breath went into her mouth and his cologne filled her mind while his eyes once again locked into hers.

Rogue could not even get her mind clear enough to answer him so she just nodded.

"That's better." He smiled looking rather proud of himself. He lifted his hand into her hair, catching a white lock twisting softly between his fingers.

"What..? Ah….need to get to training." She pointed at the door weakly.

"You've been hiding from poor ol' Remy since he came, Cher." His hand slid smoothly from her hair to her neckline on her uniform and traced the seam. "We can't have that at all. It just doesn't fit well with my plans."

"What pl..." He put his gloved fingers to her lips.

"I'm not done. You try to hide from the world lock yourself in your books and make-up because you're scared. You simply refuse to let anyone in because you might get hurt."

His hold over her was broken as anger took its place "Ah'm not scared of anyt'ing ya hear! Ah don't know where you get off tellin' me…"

"Is the elevator broke? No one is able to get it to respond on either side." Xavier's voice broke thru hers. Rogue was actually a little relieved that Xavier was giving Gambit his space and not forcing himself into his mind. Not that she cared for him but she was blushing enough without someone else knowing about exchange.

"Yeah, Professor." He said grinning at a furious Rogue as he restarted it. "but don't worry I fix'd 't."

He smiled the rest of the way down knowing that she will not hide anymore for the sake of keeping her pride intact. First goal accomplished.

"O.K. the purpose of this exercise is to secure the black parcel on the left end of the danger room without being detected by the search light or the laser beams. You will have 30 minutes. GO." Cyclops and Logan faces disappeared with the control room as the terrain appeared. "This will be easy." Kurt smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke but was falling from the air in the next moment. Shadow cat and Rogue ran to him follow by the Colossus and Gambit. "Ooowww!! That is going to bruise! Scott never said anything about force fields!" he pouted.

"Get to cover Kurt." Rogue order while she reassessed the situation. Nightcrawler just nodded and limped away.

"Let Remy handle this after all I am a thief." He winked at Rogue.

"We'll see!" with that she took off expertly dodging the spot lights closely follow by Gambit.

"We are supposed to work as a team!!" Kitty yelled exasperated but following. Right then someone must have hit a low lying laser because guns started firing in all directions. Kitty grabbed Piotr and pulled him behind a large rock blocking them from the blasts for now.

"We need to find Rogue and Gambit before they kill each other! Don't let go of my hand we should be fine, the blasts will go through us." With that they took off. By the time they caught up to the pair they were still trying to reach the target neither one will to give up or be bested by the other. Neither one was being as cautious about the guns as they should. Kitty was not quite there when a shot went off strait toward Rogue's back.

"ROGUE!!" Kitty screamed. Gambit hit Rogue full force knocking her out of the way.

Kitty and Piotr got to them and Rogue was still pinned beneath his body. Realizing how it looked she blushed. "UGH! Ya get off me now Cajun!" The terrain disappeared suddenly which meant they definitely failed.

"Nah I think I'm comfy right here. I think you like it too." He grinned. Rogue shoved against his chest with all her force accordingly he rolled off on the ground.

She jumped up in fighting stance. Remy lazily got up. "You fight the hardest against the things you want the most Rogue."

Embarrassed about being called out in front of other people she acted in the spur of the moment.

She twisted tapping Colossus. She was too mad to care when Kitty shouted at her or when Piotr fainted to the ground. Instead she turned her now steel eyes toward Gambit. It took one kick in his lower gut and he was several feet away.

Cyclops was infuriated. If he took off his shades, his face would be one shade of red from top to bottom. "Rogue we never attack a teammate! It was supposed to be team training!"

Logan got up slowly "next time aim lower kid, it immobilizes your enemy faster…since I can't do it someone should be able too." With that he left.

"Sure thing Logan" Rogue mumbled turning her eyes slightly to glare at Gambit.

"Double training for both of you until you can work as a team." Lashed Scott as he ran down the hall to chastise Logan for his encouragement.

Remy was still leaning against the wall staring at her and looking as cocky as ever.

Rogue rounded on him her eyes shown with the need for blood and she took advantage of their seclusion to let loose. "What are you REALLY doing here Swamp Rat!?"

He pulled out a card to which Rogue responded by getting in defensive position expecting a fight not that she'd mind a fight with the mood she was in right now. He threw it on the table unlit and face up. "My king of hearts was missing his queen."

She straitened up and glared "Ah could have just mailed it."

Remy looked at Rogue from head to toe, chuckling at her oblivion. "I don't think those curves would have fit in the mail box."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Masquerade

"Ya got to be kiddin ma'" murmured Rogue. "Who actually has a whole store dedicated to the 1700's?"

"I do." said a husky voice from behind Jean, and Kitty. Rogue gave an apologetic face. "So how can I help you ladies this evening?" he continued.

Automatically Kitty launched into the reason for the visit, enthusiasm bubbling out of every word. "So like we are going to have a Masquerade Ball at our school for Halloween…"

"Yes." He answered. "Some of your schoolmates were here earlier but none quite as outspoken as you." He sauntered away slowly.

"…Well that was rude!" griped Kitty. Kitty may talk too much but Rogue was angry that the clerk was so blatant. Kitty was her best friend despite their obvious differences.

"He was a little strange also." Commented Jean pensively.

Kitty got over it when she saw a white puffy gown glowing on the rack. She squealed in delight.

"It would look so cute on you. Piotr is going to think you look like an angel." Gushed Jean

Meanwhile Rogue drifted between racks wondering how the women in the century were able to walk around or maneuver at all for that matter. Then she looked toward the back of the store almost as if it called to her. It stood out between the cream and gold surrounding it. It had black lace on a low cut neckline and a green bodice while its bottom flowed out with green and gold details. She tried to be impartial considering she had just been convincing Kitty that getting "dolled up" was not her thing.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on" there was unmistakable awed tone to her words. She finally got the complicated bodice tied which took good amount of time. Then went out to let Kitty comment on her choice, if she didn't Kitty could be relentless. The girls were chattering loudly, their choices and mask already in hand but as soon as she stepped out they both fell silent.

"W'at are ya staring at?" She demanded. It was making her self-conscious to have them look at her like that.

"Well Rogue it is very…you." Gulped Jean.

"…and it's beautiful!" finished Kitty, turning Rogue around to face the mirror. Kitty and Jean were both right it was meant for her even her black gloves fit perfectly with it. Rogue suddenly has an eerie feeling, although the dress was beautiful sure, but it screamed mystery and had a sinister feel to it.

"I thought you would find that dress to your liking my darling." The creepy clerk seemed to appear out of thin air and was now watching Rogue. "I took the liberty of bring the mask that was designed for it to you." He held the feathered mask out to Rogue. "They say the last owner of that dress was a vampire who would lure young men away from the Masquerades, then drain the life of the prey that were foolish enough to follow her."

Rogue dropped the mask.

Rogue bought the dress despite the weird old man and his story. It's just a coincidence she kept telling herself. He most likely had that whole routine just to add excitement for the Halloween goers, but she couldn't quite overlook that he had said she would drain their life…not blood, life.

"So…" Kitty began, too causally. "…the ball is only a week away. Are you going to ask anyone?"

"No. Ah told ya this before." Grumbled Rogue

"What if someone asks you?"

"He would have done it already."

"…and Gambit didn't ask you?"

" Ah'm sure Remy has several dates by now maybe ah can added on one more" Rogue joked.

On perfect cue Gambit was walking across the lawn in their direction, Tabby hanging on his arm and talking animatedly to him. Rogue refused to let herself think about how it made her feel. Ah'm not jealous just annoyed that he is such a flirt she told herself.

"You know she (nodding toward Tabby) already asked him and he told her he already had a date. I assumed it was you considering your history and everything."

Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head.

A second later Tabitha and Remy were joined by Amara, and Jubilee, all struggling for his attention.

"He's definitely a charmer isn't he?" Remarked Kitty eyeing the group of girls around him.

Rogue might have imagined it but she thought she saw him glance her way for a split second.

"This is going to be da' bestest prank ever. Freddy's gonna be sorry he traded the trick for treats" Squealed Toad as he looked into the Xavier mansion then at Wanda. "You gonna dance with me sweetums? Since I am looking so debonair!" He snapped his mask on to his face and yelped. "MY EYE! I'm blind!!"

Pietro leaned down "Shut up or I'll poke out the other one. You're going to get us caught." He stood putting on his mask. He motioned for the others to follow and led the group of three around the back door. The door was unlocked for them as promised.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "That must be Piotr." Kitty said as she pinned up the last curl on Rogue's head. "Do you want to walk down with us? It really would be no big deal. It could be like a group thing"

"Nah go ahead Kitty Ah'm just going to add a little eye shadow then I'll be right down."

"NO! No, more eye shadow! I put enough! Too much and your eyes will not match the dress anymore!!"

"O.k., o.k. it was just an idea." Wow Kitty gets a little to defensive about make-up and clothes.

She pranced out greeting Piotr warmly but peaked her head back in a second later. "… and don't forget your mask."

Rogue looked in the mirror and got the eerie feeling again as she slipped on the mask and took a deep breath. She looked good. Kitty knew what she was doing even if she was a bit irrational about it.

"You know it's not proper for a lady to make a gentleman wait." He stood in the doorway looking like he stepped out of a dark fairytale. His hair had grown longer and he now had it pulled back in a rough ponytail. His outfit had a long coat much like he usually wore but this coat pitch back with silver inlays. His vest was also silver and it shaped his muscular chest nicely. Rogue had to remind herself to breath.

"W'at? No one is waiting on me." She stood and his eyes softened as he took her in.

"I've been waiting on you for a long time, Cherie…" He looked her in the eyes. "…Before we even met."

Rogue gulped back the choke she almost let out.

"Ya can't just waltz in here and expect me to go with you! Ya didn't even ASK me!"

"But here we are, and all dressed up too. What a shame it would be to let it go to waste." He smiled as he held out his hand. She took another calming breath and placed her hand in his. "Beside I wasn't going to give the opportunity to tell poor ol' Remy 'No.' It would break his heart." He chuckled at himself.

She rolled her eyes making him laugh harder.

The recreation room, now the temporary ballroom was lit by candles and oil lamps giving an odd glow to the white walls. The bubbling cauldron in the middle of the room filled the place with the smell of warm cider. The planning committee, which means Kitty and Jean, did an outstanding job like always. Gambit led her to a secluded table. A Jack-o-lantern sat in the middle of the table grinning crazily.

"He's lookin' at ma' like he knows something ah don't." Rogue gave its own crazy face back.

Gambit pulled a lit card out of his pocket. "I could always show you my own brand of pumpkin smashing."

"Put it away. Ya just as crazy as the pumpkin…and ah get the same feeling when ah look at ya. Ya hiding something from me. Ah don't like secerts and ah'm going to find out w'at it is."

"You will…but only when I'm ready for you too." His face was serious.

"Who died and made ya the boss?"

He was shuffling his cards expertly. "Let's just say when it comes to games and risk-taking I know enough not to give away all my cards on the 1st round."

Rogue left it at that for now and searched her brain for another topic.

"What…?" muttered Rogue as she played with the lace table cloth "Never mind, forget it!"

"Rogue…why must you always keep everything inside?" Remy drawled.

"Fine" She snapped. "Ah was just wondering what you meant when you said 'before we even met.' It sounded like you meant it in a literal sense."

"I did…"

"Well…" Rogue pushed. "Why must ya keep everything inside?" Rogue mimicked his patronizing tone. Rogue noticed Tabby pouting and eyeing them. Somehow enjoying her disgruntled look wasn't as fun when she realized she was alone.

"I was watching you long before our… trip." He snickered at his new term for kidnapping to but she was staring opened mouth at him.

"You!...you were…were…"

Remy shrugged, unruffled by her reaction.

"Part of it was my job. Get as much information on the X-men as possible. We had libraries on all of you from your past to your likes and dislikes, weaknesses… everything. However, I became all to interested in you because of our similarities. It was enough for me to seek out every opportunity to get close to you."

"Similarities?" she asked skeptically.

"We were both adopted never knowing are real parents. we were used for our powers by those who adopted us. I like you also ran away while I was in my teens…"

"Rogue, Remy are you just going to sit there all night or actually dance?" called Kitty who looked blissful in Piotr's arms. Kitty caught her eye and gave a severe you-lied-to-me-look but she really didn't. Gambit technically didn't ask her.

"She is right, Cherie." He pulled her to her feet but she didn't go willing. He got to the dance floor and pulled her closer than necessary and whispering in her ear at the same time. "That day when we first 

met I watched your every movement. Then when you decided to come at me from behind I waited to introduce myself." He smiled at the memory

"Almost blowing people's hands off with a King of Hearts!?" She shook her head. "Ya have a funny way of introducing yourself."

"All is fair in love and war, Cherie." He dipped her dramatically before she had the chance to argue.

"Wanda…" Pietro nods to a mutant standing under a flower archway and smiles.

Wanda smiles back wryly as the canopy falls on the boy's head. The boy was joined by other discussing the possibility of a ghost in the mansion due to the unexplained falls and mishaps that were manifesting themselves tonight, on Halloween no less.

Pietro chuckled at their ignorance but Wanda complained. "I am sick of stupid pranks Pietro I want some real havoc."

"You will have it, don't worry we just have to wait." Pietro puts his feet on the table looking around the room.

Pietro suddenly stands up and walks toward a short haired blonde sitting alone in the corner.

Wanda turns on Toad "Who is she?" Todd was too busy staring at Wanda to notice anything else.

"Who Snook'ums?"

"THAT GIRL YOU IDIOT! And if you ever call me that again I'll take off your legs and serve them for dinner…I heard frog legs taste like chicken!" Todd shuttered and looked for the girl.

"Oooohhhh, That's Boom Boom."

"And…?"

"Tabitha, she left the Brotherhood when you came but not before she blew up half the place. With that girl around I never got any privacy." He stuck out his tongue in her direction.

Pietro bowed dramatically in front of Tabitha and held out his hand. She looked at him suspiciously knowing that this was not a X-men. "Pietro?" The only answer was a smile. "I knew it! You're so going to get busted!" He nodded to the door silently because several students were within hearing range. Tabby followed him into a deserted room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! The Brotherhood showing up at a preppy party." Tabby had a mischievous smile. "Don't tell me you're here to say you miss me and you want me back? You might want to try getting on your knees, I might consider it."

"Hey you left me and I don't beg. I don't know how you get along with these nerds. Are you dying for some trouble yet?" He was circling her like a hawk.

"Speaking of TROUBLE Pietro…why are YOU here?" Her eyebrow raised, she knew him better than to believe he was here to dance.

"Awww Tabs we're just here to have a little fun and spike the punch." He winked.

"REALLY? What did you use?" Her curiosity got the better of her. She would love to see how the goody-two-shoes Jean would handle that.

He caught her around the waist as she started to leave.

"The _fun_ is in here, now." His smile was almost wicked.

"Your right. I did miss you." He crushed his lips against hers and pressed her against wall.

"It's hot in this dress. No wonder so many people died back then!" Rogue complained

Remy chuckled. "Perhaps we should take a walk then?" He nodded to the lawn which was lit up with twinkle lights.

Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Another thing we have in common Rogue is neither one of us has ever quite felt like we belong. I just deal with it in a different manner." His mind flipped over many women's faces. "Rogue you are the only woman I've wanted beside me for more than just one night."

Rogue was confused she knew it was leading somewhere she could feel it he was building up. She didn't want to know if she wanted to know how this would end.

"I've never been able to stay in a place longer than just one place. We were both meant to be wanders Rogue." He smiled at the pun in her name and she weakly smiled back.

"Where are ya headed with this Remy?" She could stand the anticipation any longer.

He smiled again at her directness and turned her to face him. Leaning down and looking down into eyes. "I have a proposition for you, Cherie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Secret

Pietro appeared at Wanda's side in an instance.

"Where have you been, brother of mine?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're late."

"Just enjoying the party now it's time for you to have some fun, sister of mine."

She smiled coyly and every light in room blew out.

Shouts of "hey" "watch it" along with the sound of crashing tables and lamps.

"Someone get the lights. I think we have guests." Even the dark it was obviously Cyclops taking charge.

The lights came on and the three Brotherhood members stood in the middle smiling. Pietro rounded the room again knocking over people and objects. He pulled a carpet out from under a group of kids causing a domino effect. Pietro then wrapped the group of kids in the carpet.

Wanda raised her hands and the broken glass levitated form the floor and flew at Jean. Jean responded by stopping them with her telekinesis, but with her powers being used Wanda launched her against the wall with a sickening crunch.

Cyclops ran to her. "No!! Jean wake up! Come on! Jean don't do this!"

Toad was on the ceiling throwing food at random people and laughing hysterically at the couple.

Jeans eyes opened slowly. "I'm O.K. Scott." But her voice cracked in pain.

Anger took a hold of him and he stood up and charged Wanda but collided with Pietro instead.

Meanwhile Nightcrawler attempted to stop Toad by following his sporadic hops with puffs of smoke.

Wolverine stormed in to the room and picked up Cyclops by his shirt collar. "Use your head not you heart, boy! The only way we will stop Wanda is to take her altogether."

Pietro was in front of them and gone in an instant. "Maybe but you can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!"

"I think you just need some cooling off!" Iceman was creating his infamous ice slide and following his moves expertly and shooting icicles at the blur of colors that was Pietro.

"Elf catch the toad and the rest of you hit Wanda with all you got NOW!" Wolverine was already in action and the rest converged on her.

"Do you remember the day you stop Apocalypse?" He chuckled. "Single handedly may I add." He looked at her impressed.

She smiled too. "Yeah I remember it a bit but it wasn't really just me. I just…"

"…touched the boy then went off to stop Apocalypse by yourself. The way I heard it you walked into the beast lair by yourself and locking it back in its cage."

"My brother was the one that got me in and everyone else had their own battles."

"But it was you that took on Apocalypse. Anyway it doesn't matter because Apocalypse isn't who I wanted to discuss, it is the boy you touched.

Rogue's eyes darkened.

"So you heard of the "cure" I take it." Remy was watching every little play of emotion on her face so when she gasp and covered her mouth in shock he had to smile reading her thoughts.

"This is where ya going with this!? Ya want ma to take the cure?! You of all people!"

His smile widened. "Yep." He was enjoying her outrage so he let her think what she wanted for now. It was just too fun for him to pass up.

"Ah refuse to sell out! Gambit how could you even think ah would do something like that! Being Mutant is part of who I am even… even if it means being lonely because some men are only into physical relasionships." She was glaring hard.

She turned on her heal before she was tempted to turn him into a vegetable but he caught her hand laughing which made her more outraged. She pulled off her glove contemplating vengeance.

He grabbed her other hand in defense. "Rogue wait." He managed to choke out. It took almost a minute before he was able to regain his composer. "Cherie I want you to have the cure, just not the one the government wants the public knows about."

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded. Her hand was still extend toward him but she was to confused to realize.

"Uh… cher if you're planning on absorbing me, I'd rather have a kiss. It might make it worth it."

She jerked her hands out of his grasp and yanked on her glove. "Ya have 30 seconds to explain Cajun before ah lay ya out so start talking."

"What do you remember about the boy you used to defeat Apocalypse?"

"He was about 13 years old and could neutralize any mutants powers in the vicinity."

Gambit grinned like she had got it. "Exactly! No one needs to touch him to have their powers neutralized they just need to be close to him."

"But the cure has to be injected." Rogue was following but didn't want to fall into false hope that she might get both.

"That is the second design of the cure. The cure was first created for mutants to be removable but they chose to make it permanent to stop mutants from pretending to be 'normal.' You know as well as I if the government had their wish mutants would not exist at all."

Rogue was out of words for the first time ever in her life. She turned her head to the shimmer of the sun disappearing. Despite herself she began to hope.

"Rogue you can everything and still be who you are." He was looking at her and briefly wishing mind reading was his gift.

"And we're going ta steal this "cure" right?"

"Well we could knock on the door and ask to borrow it and a cup of sugar but it might not go over well."

"Right and I don't suppose it is going to be easy." Remy's look said No.

She turned away from him again taking a few steps.

Her big green eyes glistening with tears when she turned back to face him. "What do ya get out of this Remy? You're essentially selfish. What is it you want? Don't you dare tell me nothing!"

"You're right I do want something in return." His voice was low and deep with an emotion he was hiding. Rogue did not miss this either. "I'm a gambling man Cher. I don't put in chips without the promise of more."

He leaned down and plucked a rose out of the bush next to them.

"Well?!"

He held it in his hand tightly. A pink glow grew inside it until it was brighter than anything else around them. Even with her conflicting emotions Rogue could not help but wonder at how beautiful it was. Gambit had never used his power on anything else than destruction until now. The pink glow lit up her pale face with a soft pink glimmer.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"It is beautiful." She admitted.

He smiled "It's beautiful and deadly. If I were to let go it would become a catastrophe but it doesn't stop you from wanting it." "It's simple, I want you Rogue."

The brotherhood was trapped on all sides by mutants powered up and ready. Wolverine was circling Pietro like a predator.

"I know you are not stupid enough to attack us on our own turf thinking you could win. So the only reason you'd be here is for a distraction but for WHO?" His claws at Pietro's throat. "You still Mystigue's puppet or is it a request from your father?

"Come on pops we are just having a bit of fun." He subtly winked at Tabby. "We heard there was a party and a party's not a party without me."

"HOW DID YOU GET IN UNDETECTED?!" Wolverine bellowed.

"We had a personal invitation." He mouthed back coolly.

"From who?" Logan was now gritting his teeth at the thought of betrayal.

He smiled like they were having a conversation about the weather.

"He told me to say he's sorry he couldn't be here but he sends his best wishes in a card." Pietro held out the joker from Remy's deck.

Wolverine rounded on Kitty. "HALF-PINT! WHERE'S ROGUE?!"

"I don't….know." Kitty squeaked.

"YA HAVE BEEN IN MA ROOM!" Rogue was staring at her bag stuffed to the brim with her clothes and on top was her X-men uniform.

Remy looked unrepentant. "I didn't think you'd want to run around in 1700's attire. Change quick we don't have much time and trust me you don't want to ride in that dress…" He smiled. "… as much as I wouldn't mind it."

Rogue glared and yanked the clothes out his hands.

"New recruits search the mansion! Jean contact the Professor! Rest of you are searching the grounds with me! Get Rogue away from him but don't touch Gambit! He's mine!!"

With that he stormed out into the night air not bothering to see if anyone was behind him. It was completely pitch black on the grounds now. He smelled and listened…nothing to most people it meant a lost cause but to Logan this meant they were probably a good way off and down wind. He headed into the cool breeze.

Now if I was Gambit where would I go? The car shop he realized, he'd need a fast get away! Wolverine took off at a flat run.

"Where are you going Wolverine?" Cyclops yelled running after him and the rest following him.

Wolverine ignored all of them; his claws look even more menacing when reflecting the moonlight.

Rogue hesitated, looking at the motorcycle already pack. It seemed to say it wasn't going back to where it was coming from.

Remy sensed her hesitancy. "Rogue I am not going to force you, it is your choice but you're not going to get another chance at real love." He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his face.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Gambit was mentally calculating how long he'd have before the Brotherhood would lose and someone would figure out what was happening.

Her eyes opened with determination and she climbed on to the front of the bike.

Gambit chuckled. "No, no Cherie I am driving. You don't know where we are going."

She realized he was right and slid to the back pouting.

Gambit started to laugh at the look on her face but was interrupted.

"YOU BETTER GET OFF THAT MOTORCYCLE NOW, KID!" Logan bellowed as he turned the corner only half dozen yards away now.

Gambit jumped on the bike and slammed the kick start down with the heal of his foot. The bike roared to life. He grabbed the throttle so hard that Rogue had to wrap both her legs and arms to stop from falling off the back before she able to straighten up.

She punched his back in protest. He would have laughed but he was preoccupied. The X-men were now vainly trying to follow them except Wolverine he noted. About now Remy was sure he was examining the flat tires on his bike.

Rogue turned and was sorry she did. Kitty look worried she had given up trying to catch the bike but worse than that Kurt was still trying, appearing within a yard of them then disappearing to the next closest spot. Remy realized this and pulled the throttle hard making it literally scream. Soon Kurt was just a blur but everything was a blur to Rogue's teary eyes. She'd betrayed them all.

Gambit hit the highway and slowed a bit.

The buildings were whizzing by in a flash of color. Rogue noted the speed odometer in the nineties.

As if on cue sirens went off and Rogue looked behind her to see a cop hot on their trail.

Remy glanced behind him too but his eyes were on the big black hummer behind it. He hadn't been counting on Logan getting a new vehicle so soon. The man was like the Terminator he refused to give up.

"Pull over Remy"

"Sorry Cherie but there is no time." He pulled out a card.

"NO REMY! DON'T YA DARE!"

"I won't hurt them just enough to cause a delay for a few." He dropped it on the road.

The cop's tire made contact right when the card blew. Gambit was accurate that was obvious. The whole tire blew off scattering metal and rubber in every direction. The police car did a complete 360 and then some. It was still coming toward them, sideways. Gambit cut off on to the barred sidewalk while the cop skidded to a hault in the middle of the road as Remy had predicted. The X-hummer slammed on its brakes, stopping just in time to not to crush the cop.

The last thing Rogue saw was Logan standing on the top of the police vehicle looking madder than he has even seen him. Yelling threats that probley included worse things than little old murder.

Rogue silently apologized again a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Gambit on the other hand was utterly triumphant. This was what he wanted since the first time he saw himself in her eyes. She wasn't completely his yet, but she was well on her way. It was just her and him now, the way he felt it was meant to be. He smiled to himself as he left the small town Bayville. His gamble had paid off. New game.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Game

Lines on the road flowed evenly mile after mile. It was early in the morning and Rogue was weak from exhaustion but she was not about to say anything to Gambit. She leaned her head against his back and closed her eyes.

"Cher as much as I like you sleeping on me, we are almost there so you can sleep properly."

"Mmhhmmm." Was the only response. He smiled to himself and turned the bike to the docks.

Remy pulled into the parking lot and slid his arms around her back and knees. Gently hoisting her off the bike and carrying her between the lines of boats.

Remy couldn't help but enjoy the way her face laid against the lower part of his neck or the way her breath warmed his collarbone. She breathed out heavily. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He stopped at a boat with the word LUCKY written in a gold lettering and stepped in. He was careful not to hit her head as he entered the cabin below and placed her on the bed. He slid the covers out from under her. He then slid the covers the over her tracing the lines of her body with his eyes.

He reached out to touch her but quickly thought better of it and pulled his hand back. "Soon" he whispered to himself.

Walking back on deck he untied the boat and drove till the dock was far out of sight. He yawned laid on the cushioned seats and closed his eyes.

Rogue woke up dazed, reaching for gloves on her bedside table like she did every morning. There was empty space. 'Ah swear if this one of Kurt's jokes he dead.' She thought.

"Kitty…" Then everything came back to her. "OH!" She looked around at the narrow room. She was sure this was not something she remembered at all. Crawling to the edge of the bed she peaked out the door to the stairs.

She tiptoed her way up the stairs and into the morning cold. Remy trench coat was acting as his only blanket. It was freezing she was surprised he wasn't froze stiff.

She was tempted to absorb him before this went any farther. She had to know exactly what his side of the bargain entailed. 'Her' was the only answer he given her. She had so many sides to her she didn't even know where to began. Her powers would no doubt be of interest to him, and she was unconquerable emotionally and physically would also appeal to _him_. He was way beyond trusting she decided. She wondered if she was selling her soul to the devil for human touch.

As a result of her frustration with all of it, Remy woke with ice cold salt water splashed in his face.

"Aw, sorry sugah did ah wake you?"

"Cher…" He complained. "Why can't you just wake me nicely? Next time poke me or somethin' please."

She was sitting on the side of the boat looking bored. "Opps sorry."

He grinned and shook his head at her and removed his soaking wet coat. "Well what was the sudden awaking about?"

"We need to talk…" He pulled off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants. "REMY!" She squealed turning bright red.

"It's not my fault I need to change, Cher." He slipped off his pants revealing his boxers. Rogue gasped and covered her eyes to which Remy just laughed. "Afraid you might see something you like?"

Rogue turned and looked out toward the ocean. Rogue listened carefully as he redressed so she knew when it was safe to continue the integration. When she felt his breath on her neck she whirled to face him but he was too close and although he had pants on he neglected to put on his shirt. The train of thought was gone.

"Ya have issues with personal space doncha?" she choked out.

"Maybe…" He smiled. "Now what were you wanting to talk about?"

"Finish dressing first. Aren't you freezing?" Rogue's arms were wrapped around herself.

"Nah Cher, I don't get cold but I didn't know you were so concerned about me."

"Ya don't get cold?" She asked ignoring the rest of the sentence.

He put his hands on her shoulders rubbing slightly against her sleeves. "Warm isn't it? My power is kinetic energy that runs in my veins. Energy creates heat as you know." Sure enough his hands felt like he'd removed them from a glowing fire. "You cold?" His tone was smug and he was still way to close to allow her any comfort.

"Ya are avoiding the topic." Suddenly remembering how the conversation started.

"Nah you sidetracked me and you never got to the topic." She really hated the fact he was usually right.

She took a deep breath avoiding his eyes. "Your side of the bargain?"

"Is that why you are all worked up or is it something else?" She knew he was referring to his proximity but she need this question answered so she pressed again.

"What exactly does 'you' entail?" She was looking at her lap until he pulled her chin up with his gloved hand.

His smile became more pronounced. "Guess." No doubt he knew what she was asking by his grin.

"Ugh! You know what I am asking!" She grabbed his collar and shook him.

"Nope." Was his only answer.

She took a deep breath and enunciated ever word. She wasn't going to get an answer until she said it. "Are you doing all this so you can sleep with me?"

She glanced up at his eyes. "Yes" He nodded solemnly. She glared she never actually hated him until now and now it was all consuming.

"…but…" he continued with a grin. "…not limited too. It is everything or nothing Rogue. I want all of it. Your loyalty to me has to be stronger than your loyalty to the X-men. I want you beside me in everything and…" He grinned at the shock on her face.

"There's more!?"

"You have to use my last name so I know you mean it." He got up and walked to the other side of his boat to put on his shirt.

Rogue was at a loss for words.

"X-Men meet me in the conference room. New recruits you many finish your breakfast." Xavier called over the institute.

When the X-Men got to the room Logan was already arguing with the professor but it cut short when the rest walked in.

The Professor turned his wheel chair toward them. "First of all I would like to apologize for being absent when my services were needed. Second I know many of you are upset at Rogue's departure but as it was her choice and I do not believe Gambit's intending to bring harm to her So I have decided for the time being we will not involved ourselves."

Logan growled disapproval, Kitty ran out of the room closely followed by Piotr, and Kurt was by Xavier side.

"But Profes…"

"Kurt my decision is final."

"WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE HER TO THE WOLVES THEN!? It's not your decision, she is MY sister and I am not going to leave her!" Kurt had never argued with the Professor but he couldn't sit here and do nothing.

Xavier put his hands in his lap. "That is the problem Kurt, we didn't leave her. She left us and it was _her _decision. Despite what you are thinking Logan, she is old enough to make the choice on her own."

Logan snorted.

"If there is any sign of danger you all have my word we will act immediately but not until then." Xavier's look told everyone the subject matter was closed.

"So how are we going to steal this thing?" Rogue asked in an effort to distract herself.

Remy was driving the boat with easy. "We're going gambling first."

"What! Why?"

"Because the Head of Security for the compound enjoys blackjack." He winked. "That is how my informant got the tip off."

"So what are we going to do? Get him to add the security layout into a bet?" Of course she meant it sarcastically she knew that would never work.

He looked at her patronizing. "Why would we need plans when we get inside his head?"

"Oh." Was her brilliant response she knew she have guessed that much. He grinned.

"Which reminds me we better get you into something silky and short, so you can be my escort to the high-roller tables."

"Life with an eternity of gloves and long sleeves is sounding more appealing by the moment." She muttered and he laughed.

Conversation died into silence. Rogue couldn't help but hate feeling so vulnerable while he held all the 'cards' as he called them. Then marriage… she shuttered. That defiantly was not his style least she didn't think so. What could be his purpose in even thinking such a thought? He was the type of person that hated being tied to anything. Maybe he thought she would just be another Queen of Hearts in his deck of cards, only being removed from his pocket to get him out of a sticky situation. In that case he might not feel tied to her but keeping me tied to him. She hated to admit it but it didn't really sound half bad. She pushed that thought out of her head as soon as it appeared.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a minute. His eyes stayed straight in front of him.

Rogue thought quickly, lying was the best option. "Ah'm wondering what poor smuck ya stole the boat from." It may not be top of the line but it really wasn't the bottom. It looked new and fast no less.

"I didn't." He stroked the side of the boat. "I won her in a card game. That's why I named her Lucky."

Rogue raised her eye brow at him. "Ah don't believe in luck. Ya get out what ya put in. That's all there is to it."

"That's flattering." He smiled.

"It wasn't meant to be." Was her answer but she waited for him to continue. "Well what did ya mean by that?"

"You know I have been liar, a thief, and sometimes a seducer." He winked at the end. "Yet if your motto is true…" He reached in his coat and pulled out a red card. "…then I did something right to end up with 3 lucky ladies."

Tucking the card back into his jacket he smiled. He reached over grabbed her hand pulling her close but then putting her hands on the wheel and backing away.

Rogue was face was disappointed and Remy saw it as he headed down to the cabin. "Don't worry Cher, I'll be back but I can't let you starve." He grinned egotistically.

Rogue twisted the steering wheel quickly. The result was a resounding crash followed by a line of French cusswords. Rogue smiled vindictively.

This was humiliating Rogue thought. She'd seen more fabric on a doll. She pulled down vainly on short black hem but it was still about 3 inches about her knees.

"Ah'm going to kill him." She muttered as she put on her white satin gloves and tights which of course was a necessary precaution.

She stepped out and Gambit stared for once in his life at a loss for words. Rogue blushed.

"Well are we going or not? By the way ah hate ya."

Remy laughed. "Sorry but I have no regrets after seeing you in that dress."

He held out his arm and she slipped hers in. Rogue quickly glanced at him in his tux. He truly looked like he belonged with the high bred society around them. A couple of woman bat their eyebrows at him. Rogue rolled her eyes.

He led her to a table and sat down then kissed her satin glove. "Just for a little extra luck."

Rogue had no idea what was going on but she was sure Remy was winning. Across from him was a boisterous grey haired man with a commanding personality. Rogue guessed this was their target.

While Rogue was circling the table a middle aged man came up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey honey, can I buy you a drink?" He growled. He smelled heavily of alcohol.

Remy look up from the game and his eyes narrowed. The card in his hand twitched and took on the faintest of pink glows.

He began to pull her toward the bar. Rogue could see the look in Gambit's eyes. She slightly shook her head at him.

The man leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How about I show you how to have a good time." Rogue was enjoying Remy's aggravation but she knew she had to end this quick or kiss their plan good-bye.

She turned to the man and nodded. He slipped a room key in her hand. "Ah just need to freshen up then ah'll be right up." She whispered. He staggered away grinning stupidly.

Remy was still looking furious but the game ended quickly and Gambit was declared the winner. While shake his competitors hands, he offered to buy the guard a drink as which was a custom for the winner to offer the losers refreshment.

They both headed toward Rogue and the bar making small talk. They reached Rogue and Gambit slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer and tighter than even the drunk man and not breaking step just towing her along.

They reached the bar and Remy literally sat her beside him leaving his arm around her waist.

Gambit made small talk with the Guard. Rogue had tried to adjust herself away once only to be pulled closer and tighter. He is so stubborn thought Rogue but he was getting the job done at least glancing at the handful of empty glasses in front of the man. The man's speech was slurred and empty

Remy looked at her directly for the first time since the incident with the drunk man. "You're on."

Rogue slid off her glove and leaned over the table touching her finger to his wrist. Silently the man slumped over in his chair.

Remy laughed boisterously. He waved the attendants forward. "Seems my friend here had too much to drink. I'd appreciate it if you could take him back up to his room."

"Of course, Sir. What about your mistress?"

Remy turned unsure of what they meant. Rogue was wobbling in her seat, trying to make sense of the room. "Reemmmiii…" She sputtered. "I'ba neber 'sorbed…"

Gambit bit his lip to keep from laughing. She obviously absorbed the man's current thought process and she is not used to alcohol being only 19. "That's ok." He chuckled and waved the attendants away.

He held on to her waist as they made their way out of the casino and into a taxi. The docks were more of a challenge to maneuver her due to the fact she kept almost falling in the water and puked twice. Once in the water and once on Remy's shoe.

Gambit hoped into the boat and held out his hands so he could hoist her into the boat but she tripped over the side of the boat and knocking Remy flat on to the seat. She began to laugh then slowly became quiet and curled into his chest.

"Rogue let's get you to bed." He was reluctant.

"Nooo ah'm worm." She sighed.

"Uh…Cher?" There was no response so Remy covered her with his coat put his hands behind his head and fell asleep.

"AW! Ma head feels like ah ran flat out into a wall." She covered his head with his jacket.

"There's water and Tylenol next to you." Remy said from the other side on the boat.

She sat up and took both. "Thanks." She drank gratuitously. "Was ah really drunk? Ah throw up on you didn't ah?"

He nodded deep humor in his eyes and something else she didn't recognize but she realized what it was when the cold air blew on her warm body. There was no way that coat could have kept her that warm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Theft

"You're NOT coming." He gritted his teeth.

"YES ah am. This is 'bout me, ah coming!" Rogue was folding her arms stubbornly, while he gauged how hard this argument would be by the look on her face.

Something that he saw their told him he was not going to win this argument. "Fine we do this my way and if _anything _goes wrong we get out. Got it?" His voice was hard.

"Ah think ah can handle it." Rogue pursed her lips. Remy glanced at the security guard about 20 yards away. "If ah come we can get in quiet… well quieter anyway." Remy covered their heads as a search light skimmed by.

He stood up straight extending his staff. "Let's go." He was running in an instant. Rogue jumped up and ran after.

He ran to the building and hid behind a ledge on compound, but to Rogue it looked like he just disappeared.

She continued running until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the curve. He put his finger to his lips and listened to the footsteps of the guard.

Rogue eyes bore into his eyes, they were glowing red. He nodded and she slipped off her glove.

She reached out and touched the guard's face; he fell to the ground in a heap. Remy pulled off the guard's coat, and hat putting them on.

He leaned in close to Rogue's face with a smirk on his face. She raised an eyebrow. "It's your choice but ah won't visit you in the hospital." He chuckled grabbing her hand and pulling her to the back entrance.

They reached the custodial closet and he pulled her in. "I'll provide the distraction wait two minutes then go. Be careful Cherie." He traced his gloved finger down her cheek, and then he was gone.

Rogue waited listening carefully wondering how he thought he was going to do this by himself. No doubt he had done something similar in his lifetime of thievery.

About a minute and a half later a series of 5 blasts went off all of them about 10 seconds apart. After 20 seconds there were shouts and footsteps running down the hall. She had to hand it to him. He knew what he was doing, it was timed insanely well and the guards were probably running around in circles.

She walked out and carefully slid down the wall listening for anybody ahead. She knew exactly where she was going she'd seen it before.

Door after door she got closer to closer to the goal but she was worried it was quiet, too quiet. If he lets anything happen to him, ah'll kill him she promised herself. Then she heard it. This blast was huge. It had 

to taken out at least several walls and probably any guard in the vicinity. She began to run, the sooner she got cure the sooner she could make sure the river rat was ok.

It seemed like it took hours but she was finally there, in front of her was a huge digital safe. She began to type in the precarious code.

"Sorry Cherie…" She screamed and flipped around while Gambit dropped down from the vent. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. "There is no time." As if on cue the alarms sounded from every direction.

Remy pulled out a card and put it in the door of the safe. He ran to the other side of the room pulling Rogue with him. Debris scattered and Gambit covered Rogue's head again. The smoke from the explosion was so thick she only felt it when Remy pulled off the backpack from her shoulders. Bottles clanked together and shifted noisily. She heard running from behind her.

"He's down this way! I thinking he's breaking into the safe!"

"Remy…" Rogue croaked nervously. She felt his hands re-sliding the straps on her back.

"We're done. Don't move." He was moving again she could tell by his voice. Then she felt the backpack being pulled upward and taking her feet off the floor.

Her first instinct was to fight and she began to kick. "Rogue hold still!" His voice came from above. His arms wrapped around her lower stomach and pulled her into the vent. "GO!" He commanded as pushed her though the vent. Rogue heard the fizzing of his kinetic power, then another blast from below.

Screams sounded. Rogue felt guilty but knew she couldn't afford compassion right now.

"Well this is a nice view." He commented lightly.

"How can YOU see anything?" She hissed.

"Build-in night vision Cher. Quiet useful in times like this." Rogue rolled her eyes wondering whether he was talking about the escape or her.

"Time to drop in on some of my old friends Cher." His powers hummed again as Rogue turned around to see him sliding a panel of metal away.

He dropped down and held his arms out like a parent would for a child. "Ah can get down thanks." She jumped down expertly. He chuckled and pushed her against the wall. Before she had time to object he was pressing his lips to hers. Rogue pulled away and gasped but Remy just stood there smirking triumphantly.

"Time to go." He grabbed her wrist and was running again.

He'd kissed me! He'd actually kissed me! She was running but her mind was completely occupied. He was lucky it worked through the backpack…or maybe he knew it would.

"Awe my old friends" and guns began to fire as they turned a corner. "Get outside Rogue" he shoved her toward the last hallway.

Of course Rogue thought, his power wasn't working with me around and that's why he kept pushing me away. She ran into the cold night air and kept going. Then plan was to meet at the boat after climbing down the cliff to it but she couldn't leave him against all those guards.

She had to remind herself that Gambit could take care of himself. She debated what to do. Leave him and go set up the boat while he might get killed? Or go back to help him taking away his self defense at the same time? She had her hand to hand combat but her powers wouldn't work either with this bag on. She felt utterly useless.

She decided that he had a whole of minutes left before she returned to help. Rogue counted the seconds on watch which seemed to be slowing down. Five. Six. Seven. What if the rat blew himself up? Nine. Ten. Maybe the guards had sleeping gas and he's knocked out!? Fourteen. Fifteen. "URG!" She screamed in frustration. "He's out of time!" She flipped around and ran for the door.

She was still a yard from the door when it burst open. Flames licked the wall visibly. He ran straight at her yanking her around without breaking stride. "Change of plans." Rogue already guessed the ludicrous plan by the way he was still headed to the cliff.

"Remy!" She tried to yank her hand out of his but he held on tight and launched both of them off the edge.

"PROFESSOR!!" screamed Kitty jumping off the couch where she'd been snuggled up to Piotr.

"Calm down Kitty! What is it?" Xavier called over the mansion.

"Rogue is in the news and it's not good news either!"

Soon the institute was filled with the late night news on every TV in every room.

"Breaking News! It has just been confirmed that the mutant thief does indeed have a young girl with him with special abilities of her own. This is very much unexpected and it brings up the question why would the mutants steal a cure that was free or were they looking for something else?"

"It does indeed bring up a lot of questions." Xavier's voice resounded. "X-men gather in my office promptly."

"Is it dangerous enough for intervention yet?" Wolverine growled.

"Yes I do believe it is Logan." Said Charles solemnly. "…but we need to question to him first Logan so he needs to be alive when you bring him back."

Wolverine muttered something about only a few scratches.

"Professor, we will never reach the compound in time they are already making their escape." Storm's voice was low and anxious.

"I'll call in a favor to a friend in the area." Cyclops stepped forward. "At the very least he may be able to get Rogue away from Gambit." Xavier nodded and Scott headed for the door pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"And "I'll prepare the jet." Storm's voice rang out dutifully.

"Storm, Nightcrawler, and Jean gear-up. The rest of you will stay with me. Remember this is a recovery mission not a battle."

"I'm going." Logan hissed

"Logan I see no need for you. Your powers are created for offense and your feelings of responsibility for Rogue are a danger to the mission. I have Storm to make sure things stay in hand, Kurt in case a quick disappearance is needed, Jean to determine his motives and of course, Scott will pilot. What is it you hope to bring to the mission?"

"Cajun Stew and I am going." Wolverine left muttering closely followed by Nightcrawler.

Xavier shook his head and looked at Oro. "Watch him."

The water felt more like fire than ice. It stung everywhere. She wasn't even sure which side was up. It was black all black and painful. She struggled for air as she thrashed.

Then her head broke the surface. She gasped as the salt water stung her throat then her eyes.

She heard a sigh of relief but she was too dazed to determine where it came from until his arm wrapped around her waist and she was being pulled against the waves.

"Don't do that to Remy Cher. He was beginning to wonder if you knew how to swim." Rogue smiled weakly at his joke.

The backpack felt like it weighed 200 pounds and she was too weak to swim anyway so she just let him pull her enjoying the numbness that was growing in her limbs. Remy was getting anxious he sensed something was wrong she was going weaker by the minute.

"Answer Remy. What's wrong?" His voice was filled with undisguised panic.

"Ah…ah'm c-c-c-old." She stuttered out.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was now lifting her out of the boat. The air seemed colder than the boat now. Nothing would come into focus everything seemed to be background noise, even the roar of the engine sounded different.

Remy had the throttle down but he wasn't watching the front. Rogue was laying the on seat with the backpack beside her. Her lips were purple even without her makeup and if it was possible her skin was paler and had a taken on blue tint.

"Remy, you idiot." He mumbled to himself. Of course his body heat could take the extreme cold. Hers could not.

Remy looked around for anything within reach.

He heard the helicopter which was already on top of them, due to his distraction and the spotlight zoned in on the boat. This wasn't police he could tell by the symbol, it was a news crew. However, it still didn't help their chances only showed the police every moved they'd make.

He wasn't sure if Rogue would make it though a high-speed chase but what was he supposed to do stop and condemn her to a life in prison? Either way her fate was in his hands. Neither choice was good option. So he either risked her life by continuing or stop the boat and force her to spend the rest of her life behind bars. It was without a doubt his fault there was no way he could get around this one!

Had it been his life on the line he would have taken the risk and relished the thrill of it but it was not his life. It was something far more precious he'd be giving up, either way he'd lose it. He figured it served him right for thinking he'd deserved something so pure after enjoying so much evil. He laid one hand on his prize and corrupted it till it barely glowed anymore.

How could he have let her come with him? Even in the dark had someone been there to see his face they might have cried just from the sight of that much pain.

The five X-men were buckled in as Kurt and Scott began the launch.

"Take off in five…" called Kurt. "…four…three…two…one!"

Everybody was pushed back in their seats as the jet flew forward.

"I can't believe Rogue would steal especially the cure." Kurt admitted after several minutes of awkward silence.

"We can't be sure she did Kurt. It would be best if we all just gave her the benefit of the doubt for now." Storm soothed Kurt.

"…but Remy IS a thief and he seeks conquests that are out of reach just for the thrill. Rogue would defiantly be put in that category."

"YOU THINK GAMBIT IS GOING TO MAKE ROGUE TAKE THE CURE!?" Kurt choked out.

"Logan PLEASE." Oro was exasperated. "We don't know that!"

Logan was venomous "It's the only thing that make sense think about it. He had to steal the cure so she didn't change her mind in public, he goes though all that trouble to get her away from us and he defiantly didn't hide his physical interest in her, the one girl he literally can't touch."

Nightcrawler and Cyclops were now staring opened mouth at this revelation.

"WOLVERINE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Storm ordered but it was too late both Scott and Kurt were adjusting the controls to a higher speed.

Rogue was dying she could feel it but it was an oddly peaceful way to go just laying here.

Then the light from heaven came down. It sat over warming her faintly. She never thought the light at the end of the tunnel theory would be right.

An angel stared down at her. He is so beautiful she mused. His golden hair a perfect halo above his head. Why would heaven bother to have an angel come get me but yet he dissented his wings glowing in the light.

All the sudden panic gripped her she wanted to go with him yes, to be warm and safe but she couldn't leave Remy he needed her as much as she need him. So funny that everything was foggy but she finally got a burst intuition into his mind, he's lonely. It explained the woman, the need for thrills, everything, and it all added up.

She opened her mouth to cry out to tell the angel she needs to stay but nothing came.

The angel swept her up in his arms and she struggled as much as the growing fog would let her. The angel didn't even notice. He took her to heaven as the fog finally won and her eyes closed.

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 6 is giving me hell for the last couple days but I'll get it up there as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Angel Wings and Demon Eyes

Other than her pounding head this could certainly be heaven. She snuggled into the gold satin sheets and looked around the spacious room. Various expensive looking art pieces enhanced the décor. It was early in the morning she could see the light breaking over the buildings.

Then her mind went in a different direction. If she was here where was Remy? Had he been caught? What would they do to him!? Panic filled her. She stumbled out of bed briefly noticing she had soft matching pajamas on.

Getting to the door she reminded herself to be careful after all she had no idea where she was. She softly opened the door and slipped out carefully. The hallway was similar to the room, ridiculously expensive she thought. She stopped when she saw a large painting of an angel very similar to the vision she had had last night.

"OH!" she gasped as everything clicked into place. She HAD seen an angel! The Angel in fact, his name was Warren and they'd met before a few Christmas back. Her gasp alerted a maid of her consciousness.

She stared at her startled. "Morning Miss." She bowed low. "The master of the house wishes you to join him for breakfast if you would like."

"Uhh…sure?" Rogue answered, this kind of politeness was not something she was used too.

"Do you wish to change first? There should be dry clothes on the dresser in your room. Follow me." She bowed again and led her back to her room.

"Good morning." He also stood and bowed when she walked in the dining room fully dressed. "I was hoping we would get the chance to meet again, I'm just sorry it was under such grim circumstances."

"Uh thanks." Was her brilliant reply. "What happened last night?"

"After your captor broke into the compound, I do believe you dove into the water and contracted Hypothermia." Rogue was following so far and knew at least this much except about captor part.

"Ah wasn't kidnapped ah was helping him."

Warren's face fell. "Oh Cyclops told me you'd been abducted by the thief."

"No but what happened after that? Ah remember everything till I saw ya."

"Well the thief…"

"His name is Gambit." She was getting a bit aggravated.

"Yes well Gambit allowed me to take you from the boat. I guessed it was because he used you for the robbery and had no more use for you. I am sorry. I was misinformed."

"It's ok really but what happened to Gambit?" She needed answers and needed them now.

"As far as I know he got away. The helicopter followed us or should I say attempted."

Rogue let out a sigh of relief and sat down the table. She began to eat and eat and eat. She didn't realize she was ravenous because of the stress. However she began to feel awkward when she realized he was watching her out corner of his eye.

She finally put down the food and looked directly at him, "So what now?"

"I am supposed to detain you till your friends arrive."

"The X-men are coming here!?" She choked out. She had missed them a lot but she was not ready to face her betrayal head on. She also needed to know where Gambit was before she went crazy. Did he still have the bag?

The thoughts brought up an involuntary stab of pain, so she directed them somewhere else.

"Warren, when did they say they be here?"

"I talked to them 30 minutes ago and they said a few hours." He paused. "You looked troubled Rogue, would a stroll in the garden ease your thoughts? The leaves are quite pretty."

She didn't realize how intimate a stroll in the garden would seem, but yet she couldn't help but compare and contrast him to Remy.

The obvious was they were both exceptionally attractive, about the same age 23 maybe 24. Both had very strong chins and wide smiles.

However, their similarities were nothing compared to their differences. They seemed to rule out any of the similarities they did have. It was comparing the Greek Gods Ares in all his dark glory with Apollo who is beautiful for all his gentlemanly ways.

His hair rippled in the wind and his blue eyes flickered toward her and she looked down quickly. Most girls would kill to have him guiding them around the spacious grounds, but her heart was throbbing.

Warren stopped commenting on the trees when he realized her mind was elsewhere.

"You're worried about this Gambit aren't you?"

Rogue nodded how could she lie? It was written all over her face. It was time to face the fact she was desperately in love with him. She never hurt so much in her life.

Rogue smiled a little to herself when she realized she sounded like Kitty right before Rogue would insist that she needed to mature just a bit.

"Yeah." Was only response she could give.

"He is very fortunate to have your admiration. I hope he knows this." Angel was staring forward intently.

"Ah didn't say ah was in…" She took a deep breath and he'd stopped, turning towards her.

"I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry." His eyes said he meant it.

She hung her head, "He doesn't feel the same."

He picked up her hand softly and closed it between both of his. "Wounds of the heart heal the best when you let someone else heal it for you." She pulled her hand from between his.

"Ah appreciate everything you done for me but ah got to go." She was grateful but even as he said the words she realized that it wasn't true. Somehow or another she knew the "Swamp Rat" and her were meant to be, as cliché as it sound.

"I'm sorry but the X-men asked me keep you safe till they get here…" His eyes were cast down. "…but I am not the only mutant who lives in this area. My friend Carol will be visiting in a few minutes and she will know if your friend has been arrested. In the meantime please stay for your own safety."

On cue a maid guided a young pretty blond woman toward them.

"Ms. Marvel may I introduce Rogue she is also an X-men the rest will be here shortly." Rogue wondered if she really was still an X-men after… everything.

Ms. Marvel briefly smiled at Rogue. "I'm sorry Warren but you know what my job entails, if she was only a hostage she is free to go but I will still need to question her about the robbery and the other mutant."

Rogue put her hands on her hips. "You're here to what!?"

Warren put his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I'm not going to let you interrogate my guest Carol."

"If she has nothing to hide she will not mind." Rogue couldn't remember what she thought was pretty about the woman anymore.

"Carol works for the government in mutant affairs." Explained Angel.

"I'm sure you realize that the Card Thrower's actions were seen as a terrorist act." Her tone was severe.

Angel now stepped in front of Rogue as she slid off her glove. "Carol I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You're foolish Warren you think everyone is as decent as you but they are not! How do we know we know she wasn't in on the theft?" Rogue was debating whether to outright tell the obnoxious woman she was but something caught her eye.

A playing card, a king of hearts in fact, was floating down from the bedroom she slept in last night. Rogue could tell it was the same room because of the color of drapes. Rogue thought quickly.

"LISTEN LADY AH'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER ANY OF YA'R QUESTIONS GOT IT!?" Both Warren and Ms. Marvel stared at her which of course was the desired effect. Rogue watched from the corner of her eye as it floated to the ground. "And now ah'm going back to ma room to get some rest! Any arguments? Didn't think so!" She stormed pass them kicking the card discretely into the bushes as she went.

Once inside she practically ran upstairs and kicked open the door.

"Miss me Cher?" He was lying on the bed and looking as smug as ever. Again Rogue was reminded of Ares vs. Apollo. The reason was hard to overlook in the huge white gold bed contrasting against his dark hair and black suit.

"Where have you been Swamp rat!?" She ran to him only to punch him as hard as she could muster. He caught her waste and knocked her down next to him.

"I was just listening to your little chitchat."

"Bored were ya?"

"Not at all not a lot of people can make me mad enough to contemplate to blowing up the whole fancy little house." He gritted his teeth.

"Ya'd have to get there before me. That woman had it coming to her."

"Her? I was talking about him."

Rogue gasped realizing what part of the conversation was bothering him. "HOW MUCH DID YA HEAR!?" Rogue tried to struggle out of his grasp but he wrapped his legs around her and held her tight.

"Oh" Rogue realized what his reaction would mean. "If ah didn't know better Remy LeBeau, ah'd say ya were a bit jealous."

"Maybe but only cause I'm ashamed he rescued you from danger I put you in." He closed his eyes.

"AH WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP THINKING OF ME AS KID! AH WAS JUST AS GUILTY AS YOU WERE! I can take care of myself." He turned on his side and leaned over her.

"I've never thought of you as a kid…" He chuckled. "…but I could lock you up forever if you wanted to take the fall for the heist."

Rogue gulped at the double meaning in his words. He laughed harder at that.

"I have something for you." He turned his back to her and picked up the brown backpack she all but forgotten about. "I didn't think carrying around a coat pin declaring you're a mutant would suit you so I had made into a necklace." He opened up the small box in his hand. In it was pearly white ball on a silver chain the material inside the glass orb swirled mysteriously.

She reached out to touch it but Gambit was already removing it and sliding it around her neck, carefully not touching her skin. She turned toward him to ask how it looked but he was staring at her and for once he seemed undecided about something.

He reached out and touched the little orb but slid his hand down to just below it. Rogue closed her eyes. There was no way this could ever be real in her head but she couldn't lie to feelings it was bringing up in her either.

She felt his hand slide across her collarbone then his face pressed against her neck. He slid his lips against her bone tickling her with his hair as he moved.

Rogue lost it and laughed. Remy gave her a fake exasperated look.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah couldn't help it is very sensitive area and your hair..." Remy just shook his head smiling.

"You really know how to kill the mood Cherie." He'd lift his body a bit but he was still leaning over her and Rogue really was sorry she had killed the 'mood.' Well his at least just because she may have killed his mood hers was unaffected by the outburst.

"I am sorry Rogue I promised to take care of you and I hurt you and almost got you thrown into prison or I could have k…." His voice was filled with an internal torture and he couldn't finish the sentence.

Rogue had know idea what to say to someone who never let his emotions get the best of him so she put her head on against chest and closed her eyes.

"Ah fine and ah've been though worse."

"Hhmm…"Remy was looking down at her. "Well that had a nice effect." He slowly slid down so his head was on the pillow and he was cradling her head to his chest and playing with her hair.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Logan was shaking with fury. "I swear I will lock the kid in the institute when we get home!"

Nightcrawler appeared in front of Warren "Is she alright!?"

"She is perfectly fine I promise! I had my staff take every possible measure to insure her safety. Now please come in and have something to drink."

"Yeah come in and wait for Warren to take care of your little fugitive." Carol mocked from the couch.

Wolverine's claws slid out. "I don't believe we have been introduced and I don't believe I want too."

"But yet the government knows all about you Wolverine. I hear you have quite the temper."

"Keep talking and you might see." Logan's eyes shifted barely noticable as new thought occurred to him. "I have better things to do. I'm going to check on the kid."

"I assure you she is perfectly safe." Warren called and Logan stalked down the hall ignoring him.

"You should see how stubborn he is when he is preparing for a fight." Storm muttered wryly.

What they didn't know is that was exactly what he was doing. He smelled Gambit while he was ignoring the blond. He wanted the first piece out of Gambit then the X-men would be free to question all they wanted.

"He defiantly seems a little high strung." Warren said in agreement. "How does he know which room she is in?"

Storm pondered this for a second. "He has very keen smell but even that seems like it would be a little difficult for him."

"He doesn't smell Rogue he smells… cigar smoke!" Her fingers to her temples reading Logan's mind.

"GAMBIT!" Three voices shouted at once.

Wovlerine kicked opened the door the same time as Kurt appeared in the bed room.

Kurt stared open mouth at his sister embraced by the enemy but Remy was already in action before Kurt could react. He pushed Rogue behind him and extended his staff and facing Wolverine.

"Come on. Give it your best shot." Remy waved him forward with one hand.

"Don't mind if I do." He growled and rushed him.

Metal crashed as Gambit's pole connected with metal claws. They were both on the floor of the opposite side of the room.

"LOGAN NO!" She jumped off the bed toward them. Nightcrawler caught her and they were in hallway.

"It's too dangerous Rogue!" Kurt was holding on to her tightly. She cursed the necklace right now. She tried to rip it off her neck. She had to stop this! No matter who won she'd lose!

Footstep sounded as the rest of the group caught up. Flying in the front was Ms.Marvel carrying an intimidating gun. Rogue acted on instinct she elbowed Kurt and grabbed Marvel's leg throwing her into the wall.

"You're going to regret that X-man!" Marvel got up and she flew at Rogue.

Rogue braced herself but they both hit the floor with a sound like a boulder falling off a mountain side. Marvel was unable to control her momentum and they began to roll down the hallway. Rogue felt her necklace slipping.

The adrenaline made the moment slow and she saw every face covered with horror, she even saw the cuts on both Remy and Logan when they ran into the hallway alerted by the noise.

As she rolled she saw the bay window at the end of the hallway and knew what was coming. She been to distracted with the window to realize her necklace was gone, until she heard Ms. Marvel screaming in agony.

Next thing Rogue knew the glass was swirling around her and she could feel the cold hard ground and the gashes from the shattered window.

Marvel was laying on her pressed up against Rogue's skin unmoving. 'I've killed her it was too much skin contact to much time.'

She could feel the world slipping into black as it got darker she looked up to the faces looking down at hers she found his and everyone else's fated away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The War

"Awww, ma head!" She opened her eyes but all she saw was blurs of color.

She could feel hands squeezing hers on both sides. Both were hairy and neither was the one she wanted.

"Prof, when is she going to wake up?"

"Soon Kurt she can hear you now."

Rogue cringed knowing the professor heard exactly whose hand she was looking for.

"Welcome back Rogue, you gave us quite a scare." Rogue eyes finally came into focus.

"How long was ah out?" She held her head while looking at the faces around her including Kurt and Logan whose hands she already felt.

Xavier gauged her expression which meant he was no longer reading her thoughts thankfully. "A little under two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?" Rogue choked.

"A lot has happened since you've been out kid." Logan said gruffly.

"It's time professor." Jean's voice announced.

Rogue looked around confused. "We'll explain after Rogue. Logan is right a lot has happened while you're passed out and some of it you knew before us."

Jean turned on the T.V. and everyone attention was diverted to the screen.

Storm and Hank McCoy stood on a podium in front of many news crews. "Yes," Hank answered a question. "It is true that there is another form of cure. It was the intended object for the theft last week."

Storm answered another question. "We fully intend to push for the government's release of the cure to those with the X gene."

Another reported yelled from the crowd. "Is it true the cure is already being sold on the black market to mutant and non-mutant alike?"

Storms voice sounded again. "It is unconfirmed."

Logan's eyes flashed to hers as his fingers tightened in her. Rogue understood without Logan's reaction.

Xavier shut off the TV as it went on to the weather anchor. "Come on kids. Rogue needs rest she has seen enough for today."

Rogue was grateful to the Professor but embarrassed he knew so much.

"I'm staying." Logan growled.

Rogue nodded her consent. Rogue needed answers now and Logan was the only one that would give it to straight without sugar coating anything.

She decided to start with the easiest. "Ah don't feel Marvel inside ma head."

"The Professor took her out I guess you could say. That's why it took so long for you to wake up."

"And…" She pressed.

"Carol Danvers is fine but I guess you could say Ms. Marvel is dead."

"Huh?" Rogue's head hurt enough without him being evasive.

"Carol was in a coma but Charles decided to try letting you touch her while he pressed her thoughts out of your head and it worked..." Logan cut off due to the look on her face.

"He like what!? Reversed the skin thing!?"

"It was hard on him. He was also in a hospital bed by the two of you for two days." Rogue looked around to see the covers pulled around a different bed. Logan followed her eyes. "She…" he paused. "…is still knocked out but her brain waves are slowly getting stronger."

She went quiet for a minute. "What did you mean Ms.Marvel is dead?"

"Charles power is manipulation of the mind. Neither of your powers are centered in your head. Charles thinks that because her thoughts were not fading in your head that her power will have the same effect…"

"Logan ya' are not telling me something."

"You were floating in your sleep."

"AH FLEW!"

Logan nodded. "And we have no reason to think that you will not have her super strength as well."

"How long will it last?" Rogue was trying to absorb all of this.

"Longer than any of the rest, possibly forever."

Rogue wondered what it would feel like to fly...possibly forever. Rogue was quiet for a very long time.

"Well get some rest kid." Logan got up and headed for the door.

"Why is he selling it to normal humans?" She said quickly

He stopped and his shoulders tightened. "He is selling it for large amounts of money from what I hear, but they are buying it because they fear us. Some fear us so much they are willing to pay thousands of dollars just to make sure the ground is even."

Rogue looked down. "Thanks for the truth."

"Rogue nobody mistrusts him more than me, but if you really must know I'd be willing to find out his real intentions...by any means necessary."

"Nah this war is personal; ya of all people should understand that." Logan nodded and took the last steps to the door leaving Rogue in silence.

Rogue listened to the quiet beeping, signaling Carol's heartbeats. Soon Rogue fell back asleep. She was worn out with exhaustion and an overload of information.

Rogue dreamt of soaring across rivers and meadows all the way to the peaks of the Rockies. She never felt more free or alive. Out the mist that dreams often had were to red eyes watching her. Then a hand holding out a necklace tempting her forward. It wasn't something she could control she was moving to the eyes. She felt herself being pulled in. Her head told her to turn around but the closer she got it became more thrilling for the danger it presented. She reached out to take the necklace but jerked herself awake as the morning sun shone through the window.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Rogue jerked her head to the handsome young man. Her chest rose in anticipation and fell when she recognized him.

"No Warren, ya don't always have to apologize for everything."

He smiled at her. "Storm asked me to bring you breakfast if you were awake." Rogue breathed in deeply. It did smell good, her stomach growled loudly. "How are you feeling?"

Rogue took the breakfast tray as her stomach growled again. "Thinking you must be a real Angel."

He smiled again. "You better eat quickly you look pale."

Rogue laughed loudly but he looked at her questionably. He obviously didn't understand the humor in it. Rogue finished swallowing and explained. "Ah've never needed an excuse to be pale. It kind comes with the territory of needing to wear clothes all the time."

"So how does it feel to be without?" He looked down at her bare hands.

"Naked." She laughed again. While she ate, Warren looked out the window.

She finished eating and her voice took a serious note. "Warren…" He turned toward her. "What's it like to fly?"

"Freedom." His smile said he meant it.

Rogue sat up from her bed. "Teach me!"

"Maybe when you're stronger Rogue."

"NO! Ah need to know now! Ah'm stronger than ya think!"

Warren looked down and sighed. "You're going after him aren't you?"

Rogue sighed. "Don't worry about it. Are ya going ta teach me or am ah jumping out that window alone?"

Warren frowned. "Fine but I don't think this is the best idea."

Rogue was smiling widely. "Opinion noted. Let's go!"

"NOW?!" Warren was staring in disbelief.

"Yep" She crawled out of the hospital bed shaking a bit.

She stood on the Balcony of the institute. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

Honestly looking three stories down she was having doubts but she needed to do this.

"Y-yes" Her voice broke giving away her lie. He started to object so she took a step forward.

He shook his head grabbed her around the waist. Looking her in the eyes for fear as he took off in an upward take off. His huge strong wings flapped steadily behind her. The cool air rushed past them as Angel paralleled.

Rogue could feel it already like it was second nature. "Angel let go."

He looked at her like she must be crazy but nodded. He grabbed the back of her jacket and released her waist.

She could feel with the wind rushing though her. It was holding up and it was at her command at the time. It _was_ total freedom and other than Angel the sky belonged completely to her.

Meanwhile Warren was struggling to hold on her jacket as she was increasing speed. He gave up and let her go.

She kept going till Warren gave up following but she preferred it this way. She'd apologize later but right now she needed time to think.

She finally landed on a lighthouse tower. She needed the truth from Gambit and she was going to take it since it was the only way to get honesty out of the scoundrel. An hour passed before she turned around to get her necklace and bag.

The institute got closer but yet she felt no yearning for it. The truth is she never truly felt like she belonged anywhere other than with him. A twinge of pain only fueled her anger. What was she going to do after her revenge come back to the institute? She had no idea.

She landed quietly on the window sill of old room and crawled in. Luckily it was unoccupied so Kitty couldn't try to convince her not to leave.

There was a puff of smoke and a loud pop. "ROGUE!" Kurt appeared making Rogue jump and hit him in the chest.

"Don't do that ta people!" She whispered.

"Kitty she is up here!" Kurt called.

"Kurt." She whined. She didn't need this not now.

"We just want to talk to you." Kitty slid down from the ceiling. Rogue was sure this conversation wasn't going to be an easy one.

"Rogue…" Kurt began. "We both understand you've never been into the hero routine and you might feel like a bit of outsider even with us. We both love you and want you to be happy but if you chose to leave next time say goodbye."

Kitty was looking down with tears in her eyes and Kurt was staring at her. "Ah sorry!" She sobbed. Kurt held her and stroked her hair.

"Don't be sorry sis, just next time give us a chance to say bye." Kitty was now hugging both of them.

Rogue nodded guilty. After everything they been to her, she'd hurt them and she couldn't deal with that guilt. She swallowed the emotion back and regained her composer.

"Ah might not be back for good but ah will say goodbye next time. Can ya ever forgive me?"

Nightcrawler grumbled. "I don't blame _you_."

His emphasis on the last word reminded her of why she was here in the first place. "Ah need ta take care of some stuff but ah'll keep my promise."

Kurt nodded and pulled Kitty off Rogue. "Bye." She sputtered.

The trio had been so much together but there is an end to everything and this she knew was it. They weren't children anymore.

There was heavy knock on the door. Rogue sighed. Was there anyone who didn't know she was there?

Warren walked in. Rogue felt another wave of guilt. Not just for leaving him in the sky but also because he felt admiration for her and she couldn't return the feelings. Kitty and Kurt both looked between them.

He had a drench coat covering his wings and a bag in his hand. Kitty and Kurt both sensed it was time to leave so they made their departure.

"You insist on taking your revenge so I am coming with you. I can't stand to think of you doing this alone."

"Yes ya can because ah am! Warren once again thanks for everything but I got to go this alone." She did something that complete took him off guard she kissed his cheek.

Warren was looking down. "Well at least let my chauffer take you to the Morlocks."

"The Morlocks?"

"I heard Logan talking and it is the Morlocks who have been trafficking most of his sales."

Rogue got out of the car thanks to her relationship with Spike it had only taken an hour to find Gambit's location. The sun was moving behind the buildings. It was time to end this. She put her hand on door knob. The building was a brick dark and generic. She pulled the door hard ripping it off its hinges. She smiled she preferred flying but super strength wasn't a bad choice either. Especially right now.

"Sir! We have break-in and it's a mutant!"

Gambit smirked. "Ok leave me I will handle it."

Rogue entered the dark room and it was silent.

"About time Cher. I've been waiting." He opened his eyes and the glowed red in the dark.

"Ah here now. Do ya have a death wish Cajun?"

Remy chuckled. "I told before you are my wish."

"Ya ruined yar chances for that Swamp Rat!" She charged him and punched him in the chest with all her might. He should have flown threw the wall but instead he just groaned.

"Play fair Cher, no powers." He turned on the light to reveal the room full of the orbs just like on her necklace. "I told you Cherie, I've been waiting for you. I had no intention of giving you back to the institute."

"Ya might regret wanting me to come back cause ya are about to be in a whole lot of pain."

"Rogue we both know if you didn't love me you wouldn't be here." His smile infuriating and she lost it.

Being an X-men taught her a lot about hand to hand combat and she was not about to let it go to waste. She charged him again but this time dropped to her knees and tripped him. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her under him. She put her feet against his chest and kicked up hard. Even without the super strength her legs held a lot of her power.

He was launched over her head and landed flat on his back.

"Ow, Cher that one hurt."

Rogue jumped up taking a defensive position. "Come on baby, ah just getting started." She glared.

Gambit got up lazily. "If that's the way you want it. I just can't deny you anything." He extended his staff.

This is chapter 7 out of 8 so be ready! 

I thought you guys would like to see some inspirations for the story so I'll post them in the reviews later.


	8. The End

This is the last chapter of this story! Thanks for all the great comments and devoted readers. I had tons of fun writing this but I will mostly likely write some short stories from a few movies before I go back to X-men. Eventually I might pick up this story and take Rogue back to have one last battle against the Phoenix but it will be awhile.

Anyway I told you guys I would give you some of my ideas for the future so here they are:

Nightmare before Christmas- Oneshot

Labyrinth (Gotta love David Bowie!)

X-men- Clichéd Halloween (different perspectives with each chapter)

X-men as the Underworld & Olympic Greek Gods

Chapter 8: The start of Love & War

He was grinning leaning against his staff. "Shall we make a bet out of this fight Rogue?"

"Never make a deal with the devil." She said this before and did it anyway. She picked up a chair and threw it at him. "Ya lied to me again!"

He dodged it and it hit the wall and broke. He straightened up and leaned against the wall. "Wrong. I never lied once. If you would have asked what I was going to do with the rest I would've told you."

"BUT YA MADE ME THINK IT WAS ABOUT ME!"

His smile widened. "It was and it still is…" He took out a smoke put it in his mouth. "…but when I could have both I'm not about to pass up the opportunity."

"Well, news flash ya can't have both so keep ya filthy money!" She started to walk out.

His pole pushed the door shut with a loud click. "Nah the money means nothing and you're not leaving me. You don't want to leave me, face it."

He was trying to goat her and she was trying to keep her composer. She had to attempt he was winning especially when she tried to open the door and discovered it was locked. Fine two could play at this game!

She turned on her heel and looked directly at him. "If the money means nothing you won't care if I do this." She took a handful of the orbs and smashed them to the ground.

Instead of trying to keep his cool like she thought he would do. He knocked her to the opposite wall.

It hurt, despite all the pain he inflicted internally he never hurt her physically. Her eyes involuntarily welled up with tears. So much for thinking he might actually care about me was her only thought.

Remy was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't do that!" He muttered angrily.

The tears began openly to fall now. "Ya still going to pretend it was me ya wanted not the money!?"

Remy sighed and shook his head in dismay.

"Why don't ya just leave me in peace!?"

"Because I need you. I just can't seem to keep you out of danger."

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT!?" She pointed to the orbs. She continued to cry and she was grateful she hadn't had any time to put on makeup.

"Another one of my almost screw-ups. We don't know what the liquid would do if it touched bare skin. I almost hurt you again…" He was hanging his head again. "…I couldn't watch you suffer again thinking I lost you on the boat was enough to kill." He shook his head. "No one has ever made me this weak."

Rogue's mouth was open. She wanted to believe that it was about her safety but if she let herself hope again, it would give him the opportunity to hurt her again. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She looked up and he was staring down at her.

She couldn't deny it, in his eyes was fear. Fear for her. His chest was rising and falling heavily with the adrenaline from his rescue.

It was silent for an immeasurable amount of time. They just stared at each other.

Rogue stood up. "No more avoidance. I want this all out now."

Remy smiled crookedly and nodded. He took a deliberate step toward her to which she backed up in unison. He walked straight toward her. Her steps eventually stopped when her back hit a wall. He closed in and grabbed her wrists pulling them over her head.

He smiled. "Rogue I told you I wanted all of you but that means you have to take all of me, bad and good."

"Let me go!" Her knee flew upward and he caught it between his legs and pushed her tighter against his body and the wall. Her mouth fell opened to which he just smiled.

"Careful Cher, you wouldn't want to cause any damage." She was too preoccupied about his close proximity to respond. He was enjoying her silence over the situation. He put both of her hands in his one and softly brushed her collarbone making her breath in deeply and close her eyes.

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips from her chin to her jaw and whispered in her ear. "The last question is yours. Take me as I am or I will let you go back to that school. If that is what you really want." He kissed her neck slowly.

"Ah…ah…can't think!" she gasped. He chuckled. "Ya're doing it on purpose!" She accused. She began to wiggle away so she could clear her brain.

"Stop Cher. That's not fair, you have no idea what wiggling does to a guy." But she got one hand loose and hit his chest.

She pounded weakly on his chest with both hands as Remy fought to regain control of her wrists.

"Stop fighting me Cher. You fight the hardest against what you want the most."

He was right and she knew it. "Stop running." He commanded quietly. She put her forehead against his chest above her hands that he held on to tightly.

She slid down to the floor and he followed her actions, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders.

He placed her in his lap and held her there while she cried every emotion out. Neither said anything.

Soon Rogue was asleep against his shoulder. Remy kissed her hair and leaned his head against the wall. Slowly his eyes closed too.

"ROGUE! You look so beautiful!" Kitty hugged her.

"Really? Cause ah feel like a giant white snowball." She looked at herself in the mirror. She hated to admit it but Kitty was right. The dress was same color as her skin, white and it was actually flattering. This was the first time Rogue had ever wore a light color and it was probably the last. Her hair was twisted in a pile of curls in the back, except one lock of white curl fell off to the side of her face. The last piece was the white orb necklace on a silver chain.

"This is the best goodbye you could have given me! Kurt and Piotr too, they are thrilled to be Groomsmen." Kitty was her bridesmaid and was dressed in a light silk blue. Rogue breathed in.

"Wedding jitters?" Kitty asked.

"Ah bit." Rogue admitted. "Knowing the Swamp Rat he'll probably be late with some excuse about a freak blizzard."

Kitty shook her head. She didn't get there relationship at all. Love and hate relationships didn't seem to work for anyone but them. "He's already here. He tried to sneak up to see you and Jean send him back…in her own way." Kitty laughed.

"If either of you say anything…" Logan was looking pained and he was right. There was something about Logan and a tux that just didn't look right.

Kitty snickered but hid behind Rogue when she saw his face. Logan held out his arm resigned as Kitty took her place in front of them.

It had been an awkward event when Rogue had asked him to give her away. Neither was good at expressing their emotions and Logan wasn't Remy's biggest fan.

As if reading her thoughts he muttered. "Do you have cold feet? I can still break this party up."

"Ah let ya know in second." She laughed nervously. The music started to play.

Logan blushed. "Well that's our cue." He guided her down the stairway and into row after row of mutants.

At the end of the rows Remy stood smiling triumphantly and never letting his eyes leave hers. He stepped forward to take her hand. Logan growled a warning. Rogue wished he would have got his threat out of his system _before _the wedding.

Remy winked at him and pulled Rogue to him quickly and close. Gambit could taunt anyone. "Stop it both of you." Rogue whispered. Logan reluctantly sat down.

Rogue hating being the center of attention but it was almost over so she held her breath and gritted her teeth. Her response to accepting Remy was "Ah guess." Remy knew her well enough to know that sarcasm was her response to stressful situations and his grin became a fully fledged smile.

She was so occupied by her thoughts that she gasped when Remy threw her back and kissed her passionately. She was red as tomato when he finally put her back on her feet. He was so dead as soon as he was out of the church.

Remy held out his hand chuckling. "Time to go Mrs. LeBeau."

Rogue rolled her eyes and took his hand.

Rogue changed out her dress quickly and put on jeans and smooth black shirt. She grabbed her duffel bag full of everything she owned and ran downstairs wondering exactly where they were going. Remy had refused to tell her but honestly she didn't care that much. The night would be full of awkward moments for the girl who couldn't touch till a few months ago. She gulped back the butterflies.

She walked down the steps with his arm around her waist as she said her goodbyes and climbed on the back of the motorcycle.

From the middle of the crowd Logan growled. "CAAJJJUUUNN!!"

Remy jumped on the motorcycle and Rogue got déjà vu. "What did ya do!?" The wind was blowing her hair toward a furious Wolverine who stood in the road with his claws extended.

Remy chuckled. "I just borrowed his bike for awhile." Rogue looked at the bike.

"He's going to kill ya. He would not hesitate to bust up the honeymoon either."

"He might find us a bit too busy for that! Eh Cher?"

Rogue hit him again. "This isn't exactly going to marital bliss."

"But it's going to be a hell a lot of fun making up to you. In fact the fights might be just as enjoyable" He was holding the throttle down and she was holding tighly on to his waist. "All is fair in love and war, my Cherie."


End file.
